Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Spirit Pledge)
NOTE: "Isaac Ray Peram Westcott" redirects here due to this wiki's particular subject. For the original novel/anime version, see Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also known as Ike '''or '''Isaac "Zaak" Westcott, is the main antagonist of the non-canon Android/IOS Chinese mobile game Date A Live: Spirit Pledge ''which follows the canon story but altering the plot in major details. Isaac Westcott is the fascist founder and corrupt managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries that rules over Europe and part of Asia's continent. Based in the original Isaac Westcott from the novel series, this non-canon version of Westcott plays him straight as cold-hearted sociopath that loves no one but himself and by a far point of view, the most evil non-canon incarnation of the evil director so far. As the ruthless managing director of DEM Industries, Westcott rules over Europe and uses his power and influence in the world to inflict pain and study Spirits in order to become the Second Spirit of Origin to take down God, keep Mio Takamiya for himself and rule over the multiverse over a tortured mankind. Appearance He is a tall man wearing a formal jet black suit. His hair is dark ash blond, and he has a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was being used to cut a slit on his face. Despite looking 30 years old, Origami states that he gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran. In the gamee, his appearance is far younger than in the novels and anime. Many players have already he is around 26 or 28-years old. Personality Westcott is not only a genius by nature but personifies the stereotype of a sociopathic narcissist who loves only himself and sees even his friends and comrades as mere tools to fulfill his goals. Westcott is not above installing explosives Realizers inside of his offices to get rid of witnesses and those who hesitate to obey the orders of DEM. By his early actions, he is displayed as sadomasoquist and cruel and even insane as he shows no importance who will win in a war as long his machinations inflict pain and show to be useful for his own purposes. He sees Spirits not as a living beings, but as an object to be researched—including himself as he claims that the supernatural is the most beautiful thing that connects the world to mysterious forces of another dimension. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into living bombs as well as living weapons such as removing their brains and turning them into his puppets. Westcott is a megalomaniac and egocentric genius who firmly believes in the Nazis' misinterpretation of Nietzsche's Übermensch (over-man) concept where a race of superior beings are destined to rule the normal ones. Believing mages to be such men with rights enough to rule over the power of Gods. Often seen smirking, Westcott is a cool, collected, yet arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent. Also, much like the rest of his allies, Westcott belittles Asians, and thinks of them as nothing more than insects, mainly their armed forces, the AST, for not using brutal methods to achieve their needs. History Early life Westcott grew up in a town of mages who could use sorcery along with Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Ellen Mira Mathers, and Karen Nora Mathers. However, one day a group of normal people who feared the power of mages burned down their village, brought his family to the sword, abused and raped women and children and brought extinction to the mages. Westcott, Woodman, Ellen, and Karen survived and watched their village being burned from a distance, and this is event caused something to change in Westcott; the chains holding his curiousity of death. Afterwards, he gained a desire to create a new world, one with only mages living in it, but setting himself as the ruler of all existence using the power of an unknown race called Spirits. This became the first step to the creation of DEM. Westcott, Woodman, and Ellen spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery in order to find a way to create a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world, which they could use to achieve their goal. Around the same time, the orphaned Westcott was adopted by a rich old British couple. However, after a few years, Westcott needed to get rid of his parents to practice magic with his friends. At one point, Westcott sabotaged the vehicle of his family, causing his parents to die in a car crash. When his friends arrived, he lied telling them that died in a simply accident. Around 30 years ago, Westcott began to set his plan for a new world into motion. Using a sorcery called Spirit Formula that he, Woodman and Ellen had created, they gathered all of the world's mana in a location and successfully created a Spirit, along with an alternate dimension in the process. However, this also caused the first spacequake, which destroyed a large portion of Eurasia and killed 200,000,000 people. However, Westcott, Woodman, and Ellen protected themselves by using defensive barriers made using sorcery. Afterwards, seeing the destruction that he had caused, Westcott simply laughed manically as he set his eyes upon the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya. Following the first spacequake, DEM became a huge company since their Realizers, which Westcott seems to have invented by studying the First Spirit's Angel, Ain Soph, helped with the reconstruction of the world. Around the same decade, Westcott began to develop feelings for Mio and fell in love with her, causing him to feel the feeling of lust. However, the Spirit he, Woodman and Ellen created managed to escape from them and ended up causing smaller spacequakes around the world for six months before suddenly disappearing. DEM eventually found the Spirit, now going by the name Mio Takamiya, living with Shinji and Mana Takamiya. In response to this, DEM abducted Mana and hunted Shinji and Mio. Westcott eventually confronted Shinji and offered to hand over Mana in exchange for Mio. Shinji tried to run away with Mio, but Westcott shot him in the chest with a gun. This, however, caused Mio's powers to manifest in an act of rage, allowing her to escape with Shinji. After DEM discovered the existence of Nia, Westcott sent Ellen to capture her, which she did. The two then put her through horrible physical torture to attempt to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they tried, she never transformed and in the end, he was forced to use a realizer to suppress her memories to prevent her consciousness from collapsing. Noticing that more Spirits were appearing, Westcott fused the Realizers with humans and created the Wizards, artificial magicians who were able to use magic through technology. However, hundreds of guinea pigs died in the process, causing him to change his attention to young women and even infants who were forced to become Wizards against their will while half of all infants and children died on the process. Current events Many years later, Westcott shows up when Tohka is rescued by Shido Itsuka. In the hopes of capturing the Spirits, Westcott dispatched waves and waves of teenagers and children who where abducted by DEM (after the former killed their families and blamed the Spirits for it) to battlefields against the Spirits. This, however, turned out to be suicidal operations as all women and girls died on the war. To keep the Wizards from DEM and AST in silence, Westcott, in accordance with other nations, approved to wipe out their identities and turn all military of Anti-Spirit Teams of the entire world into mindless puppets that will commit suicide in impossible missions. When the battle between Origami Tobiichi and Kotori Itsuka was over, Westcott set his eyes on Tohka Yatogami and dispatched Ellen Mira Mathers and James A. Paddington to Irubi island and ordered the squad to capture Tohka and get rid of all evidences in the island, which turned out to be a failure as Ratatoskr and the heroes managed to defeat the horde of Bandersnatchs. A month later, Westcott along with Jessica Bailey launched a full-out assault against the Tenou event to capture Tohka and killed a hundreds innocent civilians and young students during the battle with the Spirits before Ellen could capture Tohka and bring her to DEM building of Tenguu City. In the DEM building, Westcott subjugted her to extreme psychological torture through interrogation and drugs but nothing made her go into Inverse Form, however, when the thought of Shido came to Tohka's head, Westcott noticed that killing the hero in front of her would work. After Shido, alongside Miku Izayoi arrived at the chamber of DEM building, Westcott had Ellen impaling Shido with her sword while she was suffering electric torture. This caused Tohka to transform into Inverse Tohka Yatogami, who almost killed Westcott in the process, however, Ellen saved him before retreating to strike back next time. He is set to appear in the following chapters of the game in 2019. Quotes *"The time has come, Ellen Mira Mathers. The world's strongest Wizard."'' *''"Why, young one, what a delightful surprise! Welcome! Let me be the first to wish you a good evening!"'' *''"And now, this young boy will die, Princess. Watch closely. The moment your lover die in agony."'' *''"Finally you're here, Demon King! Make way, mankind!"'' *''"Before you begin your pathetic struggle to survive, I should warn you. Your chance of winning is nonexistent."'' *''"Now you know what fear does to you. In the face of death you thought."'' *''"It's your blood next. Then I will make this world tremble with the power of the Demon King."'' *''"Good to see you, Demon King. But now it's time to say goodbye. Because your head will be right below our feet to be used as a step for our purposes."'' *''"Mankind’s greatest fear is Mankind itself."'' *''"No survivors, Ellen."'' *''"The morality of my activities escapes me."'' Trivia *This is the second non-canon version of Isaac Westcott in games. The first company to create their own version of Westcott was the Compile Heart industries that added him as the unseen overarching antagonist of their games. He is set to appear in the fourth game of the company in 2019 but nothing is confirmed yet as the company is planning to introduce a new Spirit. *This version of Westcott is not dubbed by no one as only letters cover his words. *Whenever he refers to Shidou or Mana by name, he always use Katakana (イツカシドウ and マナ respectively) rather than kanji. While katakana is used for foreign names like Artemisia or Ellen, even Westcott himself, katakana lacks the Kotodama ideal that kanji has. This is made more jarring by the fact that everyone else calls Shido and Mana in kanji. *In the game, many of Westcott's failed crimes in the novel actually happened with success. One of them is the massacre of young students at the Tenou event. Navigation Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Date A Live villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:God Wannabe Category:Defilers Category:Heretics Category:Satanism Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arena Masters Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Sadomasochists